I'm Hungry
by Elenhin
Summary: This follows closely on ‘It’s Cold.’ It is written to tell Luke and Bo’s lives together with one even from every year, all tied together with one phrase.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is Bo and Luke's life together, from the first year Bo was with them, until when Luke leaves for the Marines, and one year after he gets back. It is all different events, but they all begin with more or less the same phrase. I thought it might be fun to tell their lives together by something that keeps happening. This follows on the same line as 'It's Cold,' and some of the events are even similar with the ages. There is also an Easter egg in there, if you can spot the movie line from the newest Dukes of Hazzard Movie...

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I made up the names of the other drivers, but I don't own the Duke boys, not the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

_**I'm Hungry, Part One**_

Luke looked up from his toy cars as the baby who was sitting on the living room floor started screaming. Bo was a baby, just about one year old. He frowned a bit as he wondered why it was screaming, again, and really loud at that. At times he wondered if anyone ever understood babies. It was just that Aunt Martha and Uncle Jesse seemed to do it pretty well, but Luke sure didn't. One moment it was sitting there, waving a stuffed cat Martha had sewn for him around, the next, he was just sitting screaming.

Luke crawled to his feet and got up to get his aunt, but she was already on her way into the living room from the kitchen.

"Why does he always scream so much?" Luke frowned as he looked up at her. He really didn't understand what was the point with all that screaming. Nor how they could think he was cute when he was doing it, his face turned all red. When he was quiet, or was laughing Luke guessed he was cute though, a little at least, as far as babies went. Which really wasn't saying all that much. Luke wasn't too impressed with them.

"He screams because he can't talk." Martha said softly. "He will not scream as much as he does now when he can talk." She gathered up the baby in her arms, trying to sooth him.

"Why can't he hurry up and do it then?" Luke asked, the baby was still wailing.

Martha laughed. "As fast as he was to learn crawling around, I'd say he's a quick learner. Don't worry Luke, before you know it, he'll be talking as well." She bounced him on his arm, but the baby still screamed.

Luke debated covering his ears with his hands, but he had tried that before, and it never seemed to help that much. "Why's he screaming now?" He asked.

"We'll he don't need to be changed." Martha laughed as she saw Luke wrinkle his nose. The though of changing the baby was one Luke didn't like at all. "I think he's just hungry," she finished with a smile. "Luke, I know you don't like it when he screams, but could you hold him for a bit while I warm up his bottle?"

Luke nodded reluctantly, he sat down on a chair in the kitchen and took his baby cousin. Frowning still, and trying to hold him as far away from his ears as possible while Martha heated up the gruel a little. Then she handed Luke the bottle. "Why don't you try and feed him." She suggested. She was hoping that Luke would come to understand the baby better if he was more involved.

Luke frowned again, but took the bottle and held it to the baby's mouth, and even he had to laugh at the greedy way the baby grabbed at it with his hands as he began to suckle.

"See there, just hungry." Martha smiled. "And now that you gave him food, he will be really grateful to you."

"Does that mean he'll be nice and stoop screaming?" Luke asked, though this was one time when he had to admit the baby was cute, a little.

* * *

"Luke, I'm hungry." The two year old whined and Luke sighed, Martha had gone out for a bit, and asked him to watch Bo. It was just his luck that the baby was in a cranky mood. This far pretty much all he had done was cry and whine. Luke was tired of it. Now Bo was tugging at his sleeve even while Luke tried to play with his cars.

"I'm hungry." He sniffed with tears running down his cheeks. Just a few minutes earlier he had been crying for their aunt.

Luke sighed again. "Stop crying," he told his two year old cousin. Bo sniffed again, but didn't really stop. It was no use, he wouldn't be able to play. Their aunt had said there were some buns in the kitchen if Bo got hungry, and there was milk as well. Maybe if he gave him some he would shut up. Cranky kids were a nuisance Luke decided.

"Come on then." He muttered and headed into the kitchen. Bo half running after him with that stumbling gait he had as he tried to run fast. Luke gave him a bun, and poured some milk into a mug for him. Then he got some for himself as well. If he was going to have to put up with the trouble of feeding Bo, he was going to have something for it. At least it seemed to pull Bo out of his cranky mood, and Luke thought that maybe he had just been hungry all along, because now he was smiling as he ate.

"Thank you Luke." Bo said brightly as he threw himself at his older cousin, arms spread wide in a hug, and pressed a wet milk kiss to his cousin's cheek. Luke frowned at him, the hug was nice, but he could do without that slopping wet milk kiss.

* * *

"Luke, I'm hungry."

Luke turned around to look at his three year old cousin, Bo stood there with his hand in his mouth, hardly even taking it out to speak, he always seemed to have something in his mouth, all the time.

"I don't have any food." Luke told him, as usual Bo had decided to trail along, and for once he was at least still wearing his jacket, and everything else.

"But I'm hungry." The small child insisted. "Really."

Luke sighed, he didn't want to go back to the farm just yet. He had a candy bar in his pocket. If he told their uncle Jesse he had to give it to Bo, he could most likely get a new one, or a few cookies instead. Since Jesse always wanted him to take care of Bo.

"You can have this, but its all I have." He told Bo as he gave it to him, then he turned around again and continued walking.

"Luke, it ain't work." Bo claimed from behind him.

Luke frowned, trying to figure out what he meant, then he turned around to look again. Bo stood there with the candy bar in his mouth, wrapper still on it. Luke couldn't help but laughing, he had forgotten that Bo hadn't really learnt to get them out of the wrapper by himself yet. So he had tried to eat it like it was. "Come here and I'll open it for you," he smiled as Bo gave him an uncertain look, wondering why Luke was laughing. He gave him back the candy bar though, and watched as Luke broke it out of the wrapper.

Luke smiled as he put the wrapper in his pocket and gave the candy bar to Bo. It was strange how those typical Bo things, like trying to eat it with the wrapper still on, could always brighten his mood. Because suddenly he didn't mind giving up his candy bar at all.

"Thank you Luke." Bo hugged him and Luke hugged back. For being a three year old child, Bo really wasn't all that bad.

* * *

"Luke, I'm hungry." Bo stated thoughtfully.

Luke wondered a bit at that, why he sounded so thoughtful, almost calculating. They were making boats out of chunks of bark. Luke making holes for the sticks that made the with his small pocket knife, since Bo was only four and too little to use a knife. Now he turned to look at Bo, and saw how the child looked at the bark in his hands as if he wondered if it would be good to eat or not.

"We ate before we left, and we ain't getting any more until we get home." He told him, Bo seriously couldn't be thinking of eating the bark, he couldn't, thought it was Bo, and you never knew with him.

"But I'm still hungry." Bo objected.

"Do you want to go home again?" Luke asked him.

"No, but I'm hungry." Bo stated, still looking at his chunk of bark. He had been trying to shape it into a boat by rubbing it against a stone.

"Then ya had better stop complaining." Luke told him. "Or we are going home."

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	2. part two

Author's Note: This is Bo and Luke's life together, from the first year Bo was with them, until when Luke leaves for the Marines, and one year after he gets back. It is all different events, but they all begin with more or less the same phrase. I thought it might be fun to tell their lives together by something that keeps happening. This follows on the same line as 'It's Cold,' and some of the events are even similar with the ages. There is also an Easter egg in there, if you can spot the movie line from the newest Dukes of Hazzard Movie...

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

_**I'm Hungry, Part Two**_

"Luke, I'm hungry. Can we go back now?" Five year old Bo asked his older cousin. Luke had gone exploring in the forest around the farm, and Bo had thought it seemed funny, but now he was hungry and would rather go back.

"I don't wanna go back yet. Ya wanted to come along, so I say when we go back."

"But I'm hungry." Bo pouted.

"I'm not going back anyway." Luke insisted.

"Please can we go back?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please Luke."

"No, Bo. No."

"Please."

"Be quiet."

"Please can we go back."

Luke glared at him, something Bo seemed obvious to. The point was that Bo would continue his complaining until they did go back, and that would ruin his exploring tour for certain. "Okay, okay." He gave in. He could take Bo back, and then leave again while he was eating.

* * *

"Luke, I'm hungry." Six year old Bo complained to his cousin. 

"Ya should've eaten something before we left." Luke didn't even bother to look at him.

"I did, and I'm still hungry." Bo objected.

"Well, we're about ten minutes from the farm." At least they weren't too far away Luke though.

"How far is that?" Bo wanted to know.

"Long enough for you to complain the ears off me?" Luke stated a bit annoyed.

"Not far then." Bo shone up brightly, knowing his cousin never seemed to think it took long for him to do that.

"Bo, be quiet."

"Are we already there?" Bo asked, thinking he might have succeeded already.

"No." Luke groaned inwards, it would be ten long minutes.

* * *

Luke shot up from the couch where he had been sitting reading as he heard a crash in the kitchen. He ran in there and saw his seven year old cousin sitting square on the floor, an overturned chair beside him, and a surprised expression on his face. 

"Bo?" Luke asked in a tone that was so much like they Uncle's that Bo looked at him in surprise. He hadn't known his cousin could do that.

"I'm hungry, but I couldn't reach the bread." Bo pointed to the bread that was lying on top of the refrigerator, still sitting on the floor.

Luke still had him fixed with a questioning look.

"I just wanted a bit bread." Bo went on. "But I couldn't reach it, I thought if I stood on the chair I could, but it was too far away, and I had to stretch really far to reach it." He looked at the bread still out of reach, and on the chair beside him. Then he slowly climbed to his feet, rubbing his sore behind.

"So ya thought ya should go tearing down the house." Luke sighed as Bo righted the chair again. Still rubbing at his behind, well, judging by the crash, he had gone down hard.

"No, are ya gonna laugh at me, or are ya gonna help me?" Bo wanted to know.

Luke sighed and easily reached up to get the bread and hand it to Bo.

* * *

"Luke, I'm really hungry." Eight year old Bo stated with all the seriousness he could muster. 

"Well, there's nothing that I can do about it." Luke told him. "So it ain't no use for ya to go an' complaining about it."

"I know that." Bo nodded slowly.

Luke looked at him. "Then why do ya tell me if ya know there ain't nothing I can do about it all."

"Well," Bo bit his lower lip. "I just though that I should tell ya, make sure ya knew. Cause I'm really starving."

Luke shook his head smiling. That was so typical of Bo, just so typical.

* * *

"I'm hungry Luke." Bo said from his seat on the radiator. He was holding a few wrenches and other tools in his now oil stained hands. At nine he didn't have the strength to manage the bolts and all, but Cooter had put him on the radiator to hold the tools while he and Luke worked on the cars. Bo was quickly learning a lot about how to fix cars. 

The three boys were in town, and Luke and Cooter were tinkering with the car that had started stalling.

Luke looked up at him, Bo had long since grown out of being a whiney and cranky kid, and he helped out where he could. He really wasn't that bad to have around.

Cooter looked up as well, grinning at the younger boy whom he saw a bit like a little brother as well. Something that made him enjoy teaching him all kinds of different things. Though Jesse had very firmly stated that there were some things that they were not allowed to teach him for a few years yet. Oh well, they had time.

"Here, Bo." Cooter dug out a few odd coins of change out of his pocket. "Why don't ya run and get us a dozen of them doughnuts from the bakery. Think we could all use a little something."

"Okay." Bo took the coins, jumped down from his seat and put down the tools before he took of running at top speed.

"Don't run back." Cooter called after him. "Don't want to get them flat." He grinned at the though of flat doughnuts, which they would get if Bo tripped with the box. In just a few moments though the boy returned breathless, and with all the doughnuts intact.

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	3. Part Three

Author's Note: This is Bo and Luke's life together, from the first year Bo was with them, until when Luke leaves for the Marines, and one year after he gets back. It is all different events, but they all begin with more or less the same phrase. I thought it might be fun to tell their lives together by something that keeps happening. This follows on the same line as 'It's Cold,' and some of the events are even similar with the ages. There is also an Easter egg in there, if you can spot the movie line from the newest Dukes of Hazzard Movie...

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I made up the names of the other drivers, but I don't own the Duke boys, not the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**_I'm Hungry, Part Three_**

"Luke," Bo called once more. "Luke, I'm hungry."

Luke didn't even bother to let him know he had heard him, there were times when he wished his ten year old cousin would leave him alone for a bit.

"Luke." Bo however wasn't about to be that easily ignored.

"Go away Bo, I've got chores to do." He said sharply.

"But I'm hungry."

"And I don't care. Go away, I need to finish this."

Bo stuffed his hands into his pockets and pouted as he shuffled away. He wanted to be bigger, or smaller. If he was bigger, he wouldn't have to bother Luke as much, because then he could take care of it himself. If he was smaller, Luke would have to help him. Now it seemed as if he was always just the wrong size, no matter what was going on. It was beginning to look as if he would have to wait until Jesse came back before he could get anything to eat.

* * *

"Luke, I'm hungry. When are we gonna eat." Bo asked, he was eleven now, and finally old enough to go with Luke and Cooter as they were gone for the whole day.

"When the fish has finished cooking." Luke told him.

"What fish?" Bo asked, they didn't even have a fire yet.

"The one we are about to catch." Cooter grinned, holding out a fishing rod to Bo. It was really only a stick with a fishing line on it, since Bo wasn't tall enough to handle a full sized fishing pole.

"Okay." Bo took the stick and followed Cooter down to the water. "I sure hope the fish bites fast today, cause' I'm really hungry."

* * *

"You know what Luke, I'm hungry." Bo stated.

Luke snorted mirthfully at him. It didn't take much imagination to figure that one out. Not knowing that Bo had spent a full day in school after having forgotten to bring his lunch with him. Apparently no one else had been willing to give up theirs either, so the twelve year old boy had been forced to do without. Luke had a feeling he wouldn't forget his lunch again for some time.

"I kinda figured that out for myself." He now said. "What do you expect me to do about it anyway. They were on the way home after all.

"Nothing." Bo shrugged patting his empty stomach with one hand. "It's just that I'm really, really a lot hungry, and I just thought that I should tell you so that you knew about it."

"Trust me, I know." Luke grinned again as Bo's stomach rumbled. "I'd have to be deaf to not know."

"Okay then." Bo looked down at his stomach in sympathy, it hated being empty, and he didn't care for it either. "Long as ya know."

* * *

"I'm hungry Luke." Bo considered poking his cousin, who once more was ignoring him in favor for some pretty girl. Funny how those could make him forget that he had a thirteen year old boy with him. They did though, Luke was far to busy snuggling with the girl to notice that he was hungry.

Bo shrugged, it wasn't as if he couldn't take care of it himself. He opened the lid to the picnic basket that Luke had brought with him. There was a lot of good stuff there, and he soon had both a chicken leg and a sandwich.

Luke could keep the girl, Bo had found food and was quite satisfied with it.

* * *

"How are ya feeling today?" Luke asked concerned as he noticed that Bo was awake. He himself had been awake for some time. The flu still was persistent, and his seventeen year old cousin was still just as hot as he had been the night before. Though then he had been shivering so badly that Luke had crawled down beneath the heavy blankets with him to try and keep him warm.

"Bout' the same." Bo said hoarsely. "Hungry, but feels like I gonna be sick if I eat." Luke smiled softly at him. He knew that feeling, it was annoying, very annoying . Bo had barely eaten while he was sick, so it was little wonder he was hungry as well. It would be good for him if he could choke something down though.

"I can get ya some soup." He offered, "there's some left from yesterday, just need to reheat it is all. How does that sound." He slowly slid out of the bed, careful not to let out any of the warmth since he suspected Bo would still be cold.

"I don't want to be a bother to ya, not when ya just got back." Bo's eyes had a slight sleep haze in them, and no matter how much he had grown since Luke left, to be even taller than himself, that made him look like the small child Luke had left behind.

"I'm so glad to be back with ya I'd gladly let ya be as big a bother as ya wanted." Luke snorted. "But ya ain't been one yet."

"Ya mean to tell me ya hurried back to deal with a sick kid?" Bo asked skeptically, and for a moment Luke wondered if his fever had gone up even more for him to talk like that, but then he recalled what Jesse had told him. That Bo was a bit uncertain about it all. That he was a little afraid that Luke would think him a brat now that he had been to war and all. It was not strange, and Luke had been a little uncertain about how things would have changed with his cousin as well. Though he had been more afraid that Bo would have grown too independent to even need him anymore. He had feared that his baby cousin would have grown to a point where he had no need of an older cousin looking out for him anymore, having enough friends.

He felt really sorry for Bo with him being so sick when they had so many things planned, but it also felt good to be able to take care of him, knowing that Bo still needed him, and not just while he had the flu. That much was evident by the way he talked.

"I was in a hurry to get back to all of ya." He said reassuringly. "And ya ain't a bother cause' ya sick. Don't worry about it Bo, I don't mind taking care of ya for a bit. An' then when ya get better, we'll he having so much fun ya won't believe it. Now, ya said ya was hungry. How about I fetch ya that soup now?"

"Think that would be great." Bo smiled at him as he worked himself up to sitting. "Really is kinda hungry."

"It'll do ya good cousin." Luke couldn't resist ruffling his hair the way he had done it when Bo was younger. He grinned at the look Bo gave him as he headed into the kitchen for the soup.

The End

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


End file.
